Talk:Amakusa Shirou/@comment-33146505-20180118133251
Hellfire by Shirou Amakusa (Small crossover between Fate/Aporcrypha and Disney's Notre Dame. Hope you enjoy this small whim of mine XD.) *Shirou at the Hanging Gardens of Babylon* The red and black clad saint with ivory skin and snow white hair gazed onto the world from the height of his flying fortress. The man had faced many grueling setbacks, but now he was so close to reaching his goal. His eternal love for all that god created, his wish for humanity. It was all within hands' reach. And yet, the priest carried an immense burden. Having stripped himself of all the weakness, of the anger, of the despair, of all the emotions that would hold him back, the man of God found himself fostering an undeniable desire. His only noteworhty opposition was his fellow saint, the beautiful Jeanne d'Arc. Amakusa Shirou felt confused for the first time in what seemed like an eternety. His heart tugged at him to stop his malign deeds and turn back to the rightful path, but his soul knew that there was no room for such unnecessities in order to achieve his dream. As he walked through the ancient gardens, his holy voice sung to the heavens of his troubled mind. "Beata, Maria." Shirou spoke, as he held his cross necklace in prayer. "You know I am a rigtheous man." He spoke, gazing up at the sky. "Of my virtue I am justly proud." His surroundings slowly began to shift, as the gorgeous landscape of the gardens was replaced by fields of fire, by lands of corpses and pools of blood. Shirou walked forward, unmindful of this change, as the remnants of the castle he and his followers once deffended burned bright crimson. "Beata, Maria." Shirou continued, ignoring all the hideous destruction around him. "You know I'm so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, liscensious crowd." He spoke, small specs and hints of anger barely entering his voice, as he then turned towards the fire. "Then tell me, Maria." The white haired saint began to see the flames shift into the form of the flag bearer, shining as bright as the light of God himself. "Why I see her standing there?" He asked, remembering his brief confrontation with the girl. "Why her smouldering gaze still scorches my soul?" The priest, who had denied himself of any desire, could feel his emotions raging, begging to be released. "I feel her, I see her." He spoke, his voice becoming more and more obsessive. "The sun shining through her golden hair is blazing me out of all control." Shirou said, wrapping his hands around himself, intent on not allowing desire to get the better of him. Amakusa gazed at the fiery image and realized that this had to be a message from the Lord. "Like fire!" His widened, understanding that his dream was endangered. "Hellfire!" Shirou condemned the blazes, revolted and drawn to them. "This fire in my skin. This burning..." He clenched his hands around his cross. "Desire..." He fell on his knees, clutching the golden cross. "Is turning me to sin." Then, as if beckoned by the Lord himself, the burned and bludguened corpses rose, gazing accusingly at the saint. Shirou realized this and knew that they were displeased with him faltering from his path. "It's not my fault!" He said. "I'm not to blame!" He retorted, rising to his feet, facing the dead. "It was the French girl who set this flame!" He spoke and yet the corpses still gazed at him with hateful fiery eyes. "It's not my fault!" Shirou spoke firmly in denial, as the flames crept closer to him. "If in God's plan," His body was slowly consumed by the raging fire. "He made the devil so much stronger than man." The Ruler class servant was easily able to free himself, blowing away the flames with a single wave of his sword. Still he persisted, still he fought on. He gazed to the heavens, knowing that this was just another trial of God. He would not allow this to shatter all of his ambition and dedication, all of his sacrifices and pain. "Protect me, Maria!" He begged the holy mother. "Don't let this witch cast her spell! Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone!" Shirou's face contorted in pure anger, as he sliced away the fiery image of Jeanne. "I'll destroy Jeanne d'Arc and let her taste the fires of hell!" He declared furiously, but then for a small fraction his gaze and tone softened. "Or else let her join me and my dream hail." Resolved to see this Grail War to the end, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada would not allow anyone to stand in his way. He would purge all those who stood against humanity's salvation. The saint turned to the raging flames once more, using magecraft to create a projection of the flag that the female saint carried. He held it in his hand, his grip tightening in anger, as he walked towards the flames. "Hellfire!" He hissed venomously, as the flames rose. "Dark fire!" Shirou turned to the flag and frowned. "Now saint it's your turn." He reached towards the flames. "Choose humanity or..." He neared the flag towards the fire. "Your pyre." His anger was boundless, as it seeped into his voice. "Join me or you will burn!" He declared, as he threw the flag into the flames, searing the projection replica into mana. Shirou took a few steps back from the fire, feeling God's judging eyes on him. He would not falter, he would not relent. He had come too far to simply let it all go to waste. The only thing he could do now was pray. Pray for that the righteous would win. "God have mercy on her..." He spoke softly, returning to his normal calm and warm self, hanging his head low in prayer. "God have mercy on me..." And yet, the hatred still lingered in his amber eyes. It rose and burned, just like the flames surrounding him, building up, until it was out of control. "But she will join me..." Shirou said, as he raised his sword to the heavens. "Or she will burn!" He declared with all the rage in his soul, a massive wind blew, fueling the flames and adding to the destruction, as the saint then released himself of his strentght and fell unconcsious on the ground, wishing for the day he would see mankind's salvation. *End* Whew. I hope you guys liked it, as it was a sheer pleasure writing this. Amakusa is one of my all time favorite Fate characters, so I decided to make this small poem/story-ish about him. To be truthful the idea wouldn't leave me for a whole week and I simply had to get it out of my head XD. Anyway, please comment since I'm curious what the rest of the community thinks about this. I know that it's got nothing to do with the game, so sorry for not being meta about things :D.